kamidorifandomcom-20200213-history
Character's
Main characters Wilfred Dion He wanted to apply for membership at alchemy guild a year ago, but failed because of the accident where his parents lost their life. Now, year later, he plans to pass entrance exams again. Largely, his combat purpose is to be a physical tank, able to shield frail units (like Serawi) from direct harm with skills such as Cover, as well as take considerable damage himself with his relatively high HP. This only increases once he gets his second outfit, which bears resistance against the main four elemental types and Physical. Being the actual alchemist, he also is very versatile in movement, being able to obtain all four elemental walking skills as well as Double Move. He is also capable of buffing his teammates with runes. Before reaching S and M weapon mastery levels, he has access only to Physical, Earth, Wind, Dark and Omni weapons, which limits his offensive capabilities somewhat. Despite his few combat skills, his high natural stats growth and access to better weapons late in the game make Wil ultimately one of the best offensive as well as defensive characters. Also, if you can procure his artifact, he will be able to fly and teleport along with his own ethereal skill. This turns him into the best explorer/collector in the game as he can go any type of terrain and obstacle. Weapons: Hammers Race: Human Yuela Swordswoman from Disnafrody, she seeks to restore her sword's original strength in Yuidora. She accepts Wil's offer to work as his bodyguard in exchange for him finding a way to restore her sword's magical powers. Her combat role is the physical sweeper - able to move in, land high-damage, high-accuracy strikes with Sword Dances, and prevent the enemy's attacks with high evasion rate and skills like Sword Flash and Intimidate. She has high speed, which usually grants her an additional attack (or at least prevents the opponent from gaining one). Her Sword Dances cover all elemental types (including Omni) other than Ice and Wind, so in most cases she can use whatever weapon grants the largest stat bonus and still have the "right" elemental attack. Yuela's main weakness are the severe caps on her Res and Luk stats (and to a lesser extent Con as well). As a result, she is quite weak against any magic attacks and must rely on Evade to survive. In NG+ games, Godslayer Armor (especially with 1-2 Chronos gems) significantly reduces these weaknesses. Overall, she is a strong fighter and is a solid choice for almost any dungeon.Swordswoman from Disnafrody, she seeks to restore her sword's original strength in Yuidora. She accepts Wil's offer to work as his bodyguard in exchange for him finding a way to restore her sword's magical powers. Weapons: Swords Race: Human Emelita Loli Wizard Emelita is good-natured, enthusiastic and cares about others. From the start, she takes an interest in Will and knows quite a bit about him before they formally meet. Emelita's combat role is that of the ranged nuke - she has powerful magic, but is slow to get to the party and intially quite frail. However, once she obtains a diversified list of spells and reaches level 40+, she becomes a powerful offensive force. She is the only character until late in the game to bear an AoE attack capable of striking five squares away (Io Rune), but her movement range is only 3 squares until she reaches level 50. Her lack of mobility is partially offset later when she gains spells with range of up to 5. Even at low levels, her magic attacks allow her to defeat foes that would normally be difficult to overcome due to high melee defense and/or physical resistances. She is one of the best shop managers, and given her low movement and initial weak combat abilities, is often better suited for that role rather than dungeon exploration until reaching higher levels and obtaining NG+ clothing. At higher levels (50+), with Double Action, excellent omni-elemental Sonic Scream spell obtained from Gothic Rocker Robe along with top level spells for Ice, Earth, Wind and decent Holy attack, Emelita becomes a very solid range attacker. Weapons: Staves Race: Human Servalwi Endoss (Serawi) Her combat role is largely multirole - she is the only ranged healer until NG+, and good with the bow as well as offensive magic. She starts with only Wind magic (and fairly weak at that), but once she learns clothing skills of other elements or merely equips the right elemental bow, fear her. Like Emelita, she's slow to move, so she may lag behind while the melee fighters move through the map. She tends to be overshadowed by Crayl and Crayanne due to this until she obtains high level archery skills such as Carpet Bombing and Enhanced Barrage together with upper level elemental spell skills. At levels above 50, with her stats un-capped, she ultimately becomes one of the best all-purpose range fighters. As a healer/mage, NG+ Hannah outclasses her due to range 9 healing as well as the benefits of having uncapped stats from level 1.An elf sent from the nearby but little known elven village of Reyshiamael, she serves as the link by which the reclusive elves of Reyshiamael interact with the humans of Yuidora. Her dream is of future where humans and elves can build a cooperative future together. Being an elf, she has a much longer lifespan than humans, and will probably live much longer than Wil, a fact that the player is often reminded of throughout her route. She also likes to act like an older sister, and is almost like a motherly figure to Emelita. Weapons: Bows Type: Demihuman